


A Penny for your Thoughts

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [24]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a prompt I received on my writing blog on tumblr....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Penny for your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd...let me know what you think :)

 

“A penny for your thoughts right now.” An amused yet curious smile played around his lips as he threw his shirt in the laundry basket, his eyes resting on the young woman sitting on the bed. Paula blushed immediately, averting her gaze back to her book, pretending not to have watched him getting undressed right in front of her. “Liked what you saw?,” Tom asked with a wink, tightening the waistband of his pyjama bottoms ere he crawled onto the bed towards her. “Sure.” Paula tried to sound indifferent, as if she had not just been gazing at the muscles of his arms flexing with every move, wondering what it might feel like when she dug her nails into his strong shoulders while he was leaning over her, his heartbeat fast and his breathing heavy. She might be a virgin but that didn’t mean she didn’t think about sex, especially with him being half-naked right in front of her. And yet she didn’t feel entirely confident talking about it, once again aware that he was so much more experienced, providing her with plenty of room to embarrass herself. Or so she thought.

Paula swallowed as he took the book from her and placed it head-down onto the bedside table. “I love it when you’re blushing,” Tom whispered into her ear, his lips ghosting over her skin, sending goosebumps over her body. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes as he brushed her hair aside to gain better access to the sensitive skin of her neck. With his tongue he started tracing the faint line of moles from her ear to her collarbone and she only barely managed to suppress the moan that threatened to leave her mouth. Pushing himself off the bed with one hand, he placed the other on her back, gently laying her down onto the mattress beneath him, his eyes meeting hers, questioning and even a little insecure.

 

With a nervous tingle in her stomach, Paula lifted her hand to trace the defined muscles of his chest and stomach before letting it come to rest on the small of his back. “I’m nervous, Tom,” she confessed in a whisper and he smiled gently. “That’s okay, love. I’m nervous, too. But I won’t push you or force you to do anything that you are not ready for. I...I feel attracted to you, of course I do, and I’d love to touch you, feel you, taste you,...all of you. But as long as you don’t feel comfortable with it, I won’t. It’s all your choice and yours alone, my love.” Slowly, she stroked over the soft skin on his back as her other hand came to rest on his cheek, her thumb gliding over the prominent curve of his cheekbone. “I’m scared that it will hurt. But I trust you, Tom. And I want you...I really do,” she breathed, her cheeks blushing once more at her confession.

His eyes didn’t leave hers as his free hand slid underneath her shirt, tracing the contours of her hips and waist until he reached the soft, curvy underside of her breasts. He could feel her heartbeat under his fingertips, strong and fast, evidence for the feeling of pleasant but nervous anticipation rushing through her veins, waiting for what was to come. Slowly, Tom sat up and pulled her up with him, his hands once more gliding under her shirt so he could pull it over her head and drop it beside the bed.

Nervous and a little embarrassed Paula made an attempt to cover her exposed chest but he gently took her hands in his and shook his head. “Please don’t,” he whispered. “You are beautiful, Paula. Everything about you is. You don’t need to hide,” he added, once more pushing her back onto the mattress as his lips started gliding over the newly exposed skin. Every inch was covered with kisses, every inch was explored with his lips and tongue.

***

He smiled against her smooth skin as a quiet moan left her luscious lips and he let his tongue once more circle around the hardened, rosy bud while he teased the other one with the tip of his finger. With every passing minute, every kiss and stroke, Paula felt herself relax more, trusting him with everything he did. Her fingertips felt for the soft curls on his head, the smooth planes of his shoulder blades, the strength of his biceps as he hovered over her.

She watched him with a loving smile as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, looking up to her once more to ask silently for her permission. With flushed cheeks she nodded ever so slightly and lifted her hips to help him pull them off. Discarding yet another piece of clothing onto the floor next to the bed, Tom devoted himself to caressing her legs. Kneeling by her feet, he covered the soft skin around her ankles with feathery kisses, moving slowly upwards towards the sensitive skin of her thighs before he repeated the same loving ministrations on her other leg.

 

He looked up as she sighed quietly, her skin glowing in the pale amber light of her bedside lamp, her hair spread out over the white cushions like threads of gold and drops of honey. Her long, slender fingers were buried in the sheets beneath her and her chest rose slowly with every breath she took. It touched him that she trusted him so fully, offering herself to him so openly while making herself so vulnerable at the same time. Her innocence and unblemished virtue incited in him the desire to make this as wonderful and unforgettable an experience as possible and a shiver ran through his body as she looked at him with hooded eyes.

Gently, he spread kisses along her inner thigh, his eyes never leaving hers while he moved further up towards her most intimate parts. She trembled slightly under his touch and for a second he hesitated. “Would you like me to stop?” It was a question so quiet and low that she almost didn’t hear it but the question was mirrored in his eyes anyway. “No...no, please don’t,” she begged, craving for more although that little knot of fear inside her stomach had not yet fully disappeared. A relieved smile played on his lips ere he continued his teasing kisses, moving higher and higher until a flick of his tongue elicited another moan from her luscious lips.

 

He took his time to taste her, tease her, pleasure her while her fingers gripped either his hair or the sheets beneath her slender body. She was squirming under his touch and he placed a hand onto the smooth plane of her stomach right underneath her navel to hold her gently in place. “Oh god...Tom...please.” He smiled against her skin as she begged for her release and slowly, kiss by kiss, he moved further up her body until his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. They shared a moan as Paula buried her nails in the skin right between his shoulder blades while he continued his previous caresses with his fingers instead of his tongue, her hips grinding against his hand hoping to release the built-up anticipation within her.

Her hands scrambled for the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and with his help, she pushed them down, her lips never leaving his before she took his hand gently into his, stopping his caresses for the briefest moment. Tom interrupted the kiss, breathing heavily as his eyes met hers, which were looking back at him eager and hungry though still a little nervous. “Are you sure?,” he whispered, hovering over her, her skin glowing with a sheen of sweat in the dimmed bedroom light. Paula nodded, biting her lip, her free hand, still resting on his back, trembling ever so slightly. He pressed a kiss onto her lips before rolling over onto his other side, opening the drawer of his bedside table to get a condom. He smiled as he felt Paula’s fingertips glide over his back although she probably just wanted to reassure herself, distract herself from her own worries and anxieties.

She didn’t look at him as he rolled the condom down his erect member but instead she stared at the ceiling, breathing slowly in and out. Worried, Tom slid closer to her when he was done, his hand resting lovingly on her stomach. “Hey,...are you okay?” With a nervous but loving smile on her beautiful face, Paula gazed into his eyes and nodded. “Yes, I’m okay, don’t worry. It’s just the nerves, that’s all. But I want this, Tom. I want you,” she reassured him quietly and he smiled faintly, his hand gliding once more along her waist and her hips down to her thighs. “Okay,” he breathed, his lips finding hers again before his hand dipped between her legs, stroking her slowly, eliciting another quiet moan which got lost in their kiss.

***

For a moment she was overwhelmed by feeling him so intensely. His fingers seemed to be everywhere at once while his lips caressed every last inch of her throat, making her almost forget about the burning sensation between her legs. She knew he had been careful, entering her slowly and cautiously, and yet it felt uncomfortable at first. So instead, she tried to focus on all the good feelings he had awoken in her; the tingle of her skin under his touch, the longing deep inside her for his kisses. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she breathed him in while her fingertips were buried deeply in his side. For a moment he didn’t move but instead allowed her to get used to the feeling of being connected to him in this new way, in this most intimate union, and when the initial pain had subsided, she relished the intensity of this new form of unification.

Paula knew how much he was holding back for her so as not to hurt her in any way and she was thankful for his kindness, his consideration in the face of her inexperience. Yet she also wanted him to get the pleasure he desired and carefully, she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him even closer to her while her hands roamed over the plane of his back. A light sheen of sweat on his forehead, Tom looked at her with worried eyes and she smiled, pressing a finger onto his lips. “Don’t you dare ask me if I’m okay,” Paula whispered with a grin and he chuckled quietly ere kissing her fingertip. “I suppose you are then,” he mumbled with a grin ere his hand, the one that wasn’t buried in the sheets beside her head, glided slowly down her side to her thigh.

 

He held her close as he moved within her, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched her come undone, her lips slightly parted, her eyes rolling back into her head while a shiver ran through her body and the waves of her orgasm overwhelmed her after all.  
The way she moaned his name, the clenching of her walls around his member, and the soft pressure of her heels digging into his backside were enough to push him over the edge himself and, breathing heavily, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

 

She knew she would be a little sore the next morning but as she lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest, right above his heart, and his fingers drew lazy patterns across her back, it didn’t matter at all. She knew she had made the right decision by giving herself to him with all she had to offer and although she knew this was just the beginning and she had still so much to learn, she couldn’t wait for him to show her what else there was to discover. “I know I am repeating myself but...a penny for your thoughts right now,” Tom whispered in her ear as she blushed at her own thoughts. Instead of a reply, though, he received the most promising of kisses, making him smile against her lips as he held her naked body close against his own.


End file.
